leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lustrous Orb
|} The Lustrous Orb (Japanese: しらたま White Orb) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. It boosts the power of - and moves when held by . In the core series games Price |N/A| 5,000}} | 10,000|N/A}} |} |} Effect In battle If held by , it increases the power of its - and moves by 20%. Outside of battle In , it is required to encounter Palkia at Spear Pillar. Description |A beautifully glowing orb to be held by Palkia. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Water-type moves.}} |A beautifully glowing orb to be held by Palkia. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Water-type moves.}} |A beautifully glowing orb to be held by Palkia. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Water-type moves when it is held.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Spear Pillar | |- | | Mt. Coronet | |- | | Sinjoh Ruins (held by Palkia) | |- | | Marvelous Bridge (given by the Shadow Triad) | |- | | Dragonspiral Tower | |- | | Terminus Cave | |- | | (underwater) | |- | | Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) | |} |} In the anime The Lustrous Orb first appeared in Losing Its Lustrous!. The Celestic Town Historical Research Center was studying the Lustrous Orb, and was having the Adamant Orb transported there to be studied as well. Upon receiving word that the Adamant Orb had been stolen by Team Galactic, the Lustrous Orb was put under heavy police protection by Officer Jenny and her officers. Professor Carolina, , , , Cynthia, and Cyrus (who was regarded as a famous businessman) entered the room that contained the orb to examine it. However, after Mars set off some explosives outside of the building, the door to the orb room failed to reseal. While the group attempted to move the orb to another location, Team Galactic burst in and engaged Ash, , and Cynthia in battle. In Double Team Turnover!, succeeded in stealing the Lustrous Orb while disguised as police officers. Ash, his friends and Team Galactic tried to get the orb back, following Team Rocket to the Celestic Ruins. Cornered, Team Rocket threatened to have James's Carnivine eat the orb, but Mars's Purugly suddenly jumped on Carnivine's head and grabbed the Lustrous Orb, allowing Team Galactic to get away with it. Back in the Team Galactic HQ, the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs were shown being connected to some kind of machinery. In the next episode, If the Scarf Fits, Wear It!, a picture of the Lustrous Orb appeared in an article in the Sinnoh Star that Brock was reading. In these episodes, Cyrus explained his belief that the Adamant Orb is and that the Lustrous Orb is . The two orbs made a brief appearance at the end of Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, where Team Galactic was seen taking them to the Spear Pillar, along with the Red Chains. The orbs reappeared in The Battle Finale of Legend!, where Cyrus placed them and the in place around the ruins at the Spear Pillar. This process allowed him to call forth Dialga and Palkia, who were immediately taken under his contol by the Red Chains. After Cyrus's attempt to create a new world had been foiled and Team Galactic had been defeated, secured the orbs and decided to return them to Professor Carolina. In the TCG The Lustrous Orb is featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game as a held item on Palkia. This held item works in the same fashion as a Poké-Body, in that the effect the item provides is active whenever the Pokémon is in play. The following is a list of cards including the Lustrous Orb. |type=Water|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=11/100|jpset=PPP Promotional cards|jpnum=006/PPP|jpset2=Shaymin LV.X Collection Pack|jpnum2=006/012}} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=白玉寶珠 白玉魂 |zh_cmn=白玉寶珠 / 白玉宝珠 白玉魂 |fi=Hehkuva kuula |fr=Orbe Perlé |de=Weiß-Orb |it=Splendisfera |es_la=Orbe Lustroso |es_eu=Lustresfera |pl=Lustrzana Kula Połyskująca Kula |ko=백옥 |vi=Bảo ngọc trắng ngần }} See also * Adamant Orb * Griseous Orb External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Type-enhancing held items Category:Legendary artifacts